In a wireless terminal, e.g., cell phone, the image distortion is one key impairment that impacts the quality of the transmitting signal. Typically, radio frequency (RF) gain dependent image distortion is considered as a secondary effect hiding below other type of stronger image distortions. However, as the demand of higher data throughput increases, higher modulation scheme, e.g., uplink 256 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), requires even lower image distortion. In this scenario, RF gain dependent image distortion may become the dominant factor as other type of image distortions are removed.